coloxusfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Rennings Are Surprise/Transcript
This page is a transcript for Thomas Rennings Are Surprise by Coloxus. Transcript (The episode begins at dawn in the backyard, Teddy Afton smiles looks out the window at dawn) Teddy Afton: Wow. Ma! Maa! Come on, Ma, we gotta go. Wake up! Kevin Afton and Shad Richardson: Oomph! Teddy Afton: Sorry! Oops. (Teddy Afton starts to wake Mendy Afton) Mom? Maa. Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma-- (Steven Afton about Teddy Afton's endless noise of "Ma", sleepily) Steven Afton: Your son... is awake... (Mendy Afton wakes) Mendy Afton: Before sunrise, she's your son. Teddy Afton: SUV? Mendy Afton: (nods) Yes. SUV. Teddy Afton: Okay, bye, mom. Bye daddy. (Teddy Afton takes the backpack and leaves his mom and dad's house) Teddy Afton: (sighs) Sexing. (After the inner dinner, Teddy Afton plays horror videos from YouTube VR) Teddy Afton: Oh, fuck yeah. (Teddy Afton smiles) Teddy Afton: My VR video named Slender Man. Waiter: Excuse me, Teddy. Do i have order? Teddy Afton: I have two pizzas, two sodas, an apple, please. Waiter: Ok, just a few minutes. (Waiter after ordering Two pizzas, two soda and an apple gives Teddy Afton) Teddy Afton: (off-screens) So, my parents are getting not divorced. (Kenny Afton and her girlfriend Mary Schmidt approaches Teddy Afton) Kevin Afton: Teddy, what is that? Oh... Slender Man, Great. Teddy Afton: So, Mary Schmidt, right? Mary Schmidt: Yes, it started a long, long time ago. (Flashback started) Mary Schmidt: Yes, that was wonderful, Kenny, super nice, my parents divorced to sacrifice a little brother. But one day, she was 3 years old, she is already crying because it hurts that her brother has died and goes to the funeral. (All children and many other towns pant) All: Ummm.. Mary Schmidt? (Flashback ended, Teddy Afton listens to Siamese Boy dancing, humming, knocking on the door, Teddy Afton opens the door) Teddy Afton: Tony, what are you going to do here? Tony Afton: (meows) Oh yeah, I'm ready! I want to fish please? Teddy Afton: Okay, Tony. Sit. Tickle you! (Teddy Afton throws fish, hurries, Toby Afton running, catches fish) Teddy Afton: Good boy, Tony! (Teddy Afton caresses Tony Afton with a purring smile, at the Schmidt family house, Mary Schmidt smiles as she pours a soda named Pepsi into a cup) Mary Schmidt: Lasagna and soda, don't tell my dad and mom, you give Pepsi it's wet. (Mary Schmidt and her dad named Mike Schmidt are laughing) Mike Schmidt: Mary, we are busy at home for being busy. Mary Schmidt: But daddy, what do you mean? Mike Schmidt: I'm tell you that everything will remain the same. Since when I was seven years old. Mary Schmidt's Mom: (off-screens, in bathroom) We promise. Mary Schmidt: Will we still see? Peter Pan together? Mary Schmidt's Mom: Yes, of course, that's our favorite show. Mike Schmidt: That's a family show. Except now you'll see it on two-two different Movies. Mary Schmidt's Mom: In two different houses. Mike Schmidt: So you gonna have to watch an transmission twice. Mary Schmidt: What about Candy's Burgers and Fries? Mike Schmidt: Candy's Burgers and Fries is still going down, in fact, you'll have two Candy's Burgers and Fries, only one on Wednesday now. Mary Schmidt's Mom: Twice the fun. Mike Schmidt: Twice the fun, twice the Burgers. Mary Schmidt's Mom: Everything's gonna stay the same, so. Mike Schmidt: Me and your mom, we still best friends, right? Mary Schmidt's Mom: Mm-hmm. Mike Schmidt: I mean, would be nice to have tacos together as a family, just have it change to Wednesday... (At school, in choir class, Mary Schmidt's crying becomes painful because her brother is really died) Mary Schmidt/All: (painfully, backup with all gathering) ♪ I have this urge. I have this urge to kill! ♪ Mary Schmidt: '''♪ I have this urge to kill!... ♪ '''Mary Schmidt/All: ♪ I have this urge to kill to show that I'm alive! ♪ Mary Schmidt: '''♪Show that I'm alive!... ♪ '''Mary Schmidt/All: ♪ I'm getting sick from these apologies, From people with priorities, That they're life matters so much more than mine. ♪ ♪ But I'm stuttering. I'm stuttering again! No one will listen and no one will understand! ♪ ♪ Because I'm crying as much as I speak, 'Cause no one likes me when I shriek. Want to go back to where it all began! ♪ (A 5-year-old gender-bent boy named Mike Schmidt smiles becomes as anxious that he is jealous and can see that Mary Schmidt is upset and with tears in pain) Mary Schmidt/All: ♪ So my flashlight's on, And stay up 'til dawn, I got this headache, and my life's on the line. ♪ ♪ I felt like I won, But I wasn't done. The Nightmare repeats itself every time! ♪ ♪ Gotta keep my calm, And carry on, Stay awake until the sun will shine. ♪ ♪ But I'm not so strong, And they're not gone. ♪ ♪ They're still out there to take what's left of mine! ♪ (Teddy Afton dancing) Lois Griffin: Hey! Teddy, Teddy! You can't! (Mary Schmidt regrets) Mary Schmidt/All: ♪ What's left of mine! ♪ ♪ I got no time! I got no time to live, I got no time to live, and I can't say goodbye! ♪ ♪ No time! I got no time to live! I got no time to live, and I can't say goodbye! ♪ ♪ I got no time! Five Nights at Freddy's! Is this where you want to be? ♪ Mike Schmidt and Kenny Afton: What's wrong? Mary Schmidt: This song always makes me sad. (Mary Schmidt grabs her backpack and runs away as tearful as pain, the class smiles encouraging to leave the choir class, Mike Schmidt sees that Mary Schmidt is on the run) Lois Griffin: Don't forget. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 auditions are tomorrow. It's my favorite musical. I did make some pretty big changes though based on my time in Holly-weird. I think it'll really inspire those of you who dare to dream. Teddy Afton: Sick! All: Thanks, Mrs. Griffin. (Teddy Afton claps Mike Schmidt, Afterward that Teddy Afton goes to party house after leaving school) Teddy Afton: Great! This is musical are perfect! Mike Schmidt: Good job now, Teddy. Now, how do parents make their children proud to smiles and come to the casino? Shad Richardson: Now, Teddy, hurry up. Teddy Afton: Mm-hmm. (Teddy Afton and his friends take their backpacks, but they arrive in Las Vegas, but all the children are happy and Mary Schmidt has melancholy and solemn eyes after drying the tears of sadness because the brother is dead, Shad Richardson sees Mary Schmidt sadly when they enter the bus, after entering the bus, Mary Schmidt wakes up when she opens her eyes after arriving on the bus, Mary Schmidt yawns, Shad Richardson calls again before calling to parents sounded silently) Shad Richardson: I'm calling back. Hey, something strange that a girl doesn't have between tears about the little brother is dead, ma and dad. What the hell is that? What the hell is that? A fucking girl, I mean Mary Schmidt, does Mary Schmidt miss her brother? Ma, I, there's a Mary Schmidt is back, I'm sorry. Mike Schmidt, Teenage Mary Schmidt and Kenny Afton: (off-screens) Uhh... Mary!? You're good? Did you hurt him? Monster Rat: (off-screens) Rest assured that it's okay, friend of my children. Now pay attention, girl! I was ordered to open our restaurant section of the abandoned school hotel. Either way, I'm not going to miss a promotion! Listen carefully girl: I am a dungeon master here. And what I say is hell! Understand!? Something about pride. On the other hand, if you fail, I receive my promotion! So... good luck, actually wait... go fail, okay? My mom and dad are about to meet me outside the house, so I really need this promotion... when I was a teenager. Oh right, hurry up! Let me get you that, girl. (Mary Schmidt leaving for school, At Chumash Casino Resort, there is a clap of a group of people, inside the bathroom, Teddy Afton and Tony Afton fart and laugh are parody song named Kenny Afton Are Great) Both: Let's do this! Kenny Afton: Mm-hmm! Kenny Afton, Teddy Afton and Tony Afton: ♪ You don't get it? How could you understand if it's something that somehow became a fad? ♪ ♪ She swings the leek; and talks really weird- looks really really hyper;and it's just absurd... ♪ ♪ It's okay if you think it's really weird. that's the point-- it's just really weird. ♪ ♪ It repeats on loop again and again until you get sick and press STOP. ♪ ♪ The sound of great drifted from the street and set my feet a tapping-oh! ♪ ♪ Kenny Afton's parents had her eye on their son but Kenny Afton managed to fool her again, ya' know? ♪ ♪ 'Cause who'se gonna listen to their dad and mom sayin' no, when we're all busy dancing to and fro!? ♪ ♪ 'Cause who'se gonna listen to their dad and mom sayin' no, when we're all busy dancing to and fro!? ♪ (Kenny Afton, Teddy Afton and Tony Afton laugh graciously) Teddy Afton: The song of the choir boys is great. (Tony Afton sniffs and meows) Tony Afton: Meow! Oh yeah! I'm excited! (Tony Afton smiles) Tony Afton: Thanks a lot, bro. Shad Richardson: (heard) Shut up that bloody racket! (Shad Richardson approaches Teddy Afton and Tony Afton in the bathroom) Shad Richardson: What the fuck is going on?- Umm... I mean, I'm sorry. All right, don't step on the wet floor. (Shad Richardson clear throat) Shad Richardson: Hurry up. (Teddy Afton and Tony Afton walks into exit and nearly slipping wet floor, while smiling nervously with the hand are waves "goodbye" to Shad Richardson smiles while moving his eyebrows, Teddy Afton and Tony Afton run at full speed as they hurry out of the bathroom, After inside grocery store) Bart Simpson: Hmm... Hmm, my mom and dad are neglecting shopping and the stupid nightmare. (Bart Simpson looks for breads and chips) Bart Simpson: There you go. I got it! (Bart Simpson smiles, meanwhile at Chumash Casino Resort, but at pool, Teddy Afton and Tony Afton talk to The Riches Cats sitting pool, Tony Afton eats pizza sitting near the pool) Tony Afton: Dude, That's a best pizza ever. Marie Nguyen: Mm-hmm. Mary Schmidt: Well, with the wind and the abandonment of my mother. (Mary Schmidt thumbs up smiles) Mary Schmidt: Yeah, My parents are being super nice because... because they're great. They're great and everything's good. (Mary Schmidt whistles as she sings about "Let Me Through") Mary Schmidt: (singsong voice) I want you to know, The ebb and flow of my own show. From head to toe, You will be scared, And not prepared, For what I have in store for you. I'm waiting for, My curtain call. Before I storm right through the hall. Knock knock, who's there? Are you prepared, To finally meet your doom. (Tony Afton sees that the rat named Mr. Rat Paws smells) Tony Afton: (growling) Ooh! Mr. Rat Paws! (Tony Afton chases that Mr. Rat Paws run away to the casino are the largest cities in Las Vegas) Tony Afton: Come back here! little bitch! (Tony Afton walks away as they argue, crosses a largest city in a hotel and falls directly into Scottie Williams, knocks him down, snarls confrontationally and continues to growl) Scottie Williams: Who are you, Crybaby? (Tony Afton does not answer, but continues to jump from side to side, staying in front of Scottie Williams at all times, Scottie Williams continues to growl menacingly, but finally his curiosity takes hold of him) Scottie Williams: What are you doing? Tony Afton: My parents says to never turn your back on an Dying Tunneler! Scottie Williams: You always do what Parents says? Tony Afton: No! Scottie Williams: Bet you do. Bet you're Parents's little girl! Ha ha! (Scottie Williams moves out, jumping to hotels in the city) Scottie Williams: An Dying Tunneler doesn't need anyone. I take care of myself! Tony Afton: (awed, following him across) Really? Cool! (Scottie Williams looks at Tony Afton and realizes that a huge dog stands behind her with its mouth gaping) Scottie Williams: Wuhh... waaaahh! (Tony Afton turns around and sees the dog) Tony Afton: Aaaaahhh! Run! (The dog's teeth creak just behind them) Tony Afton: This way! (They escape by little, jumping from brick to brick across the road and out of reach of the jaws of the dogs as more and more rise from the city, rest on two motionless "gate" below, and begin to gasp and giggle) Scottie Williams: That was a close one. Tony Afton: Yeah... (The stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more dog heads) Scottie Williams and Tony Afton: Whooaaahhh... (Tony Afton runs down a limb of the street, out of reach, However, Scottie Williams runs past her, jumping from dog to dog along the way) Tony Afton: Hey.. what about me? Scottie Williams: I'll distract them. Run! (Scottie Williams slips off the last dog into the highway, as he comes up, gasping for air, the dog loom over him) Scottie Williams: (swiping at dogs from her branch) Look out! (Scottie Williams is paralyzed by fright, the gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by Tony Afton leaping on top of it) Tony Afton: Move it! (The two children scramble up a street and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger, From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge, The dogs are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal) Tony Afton: I did it... I did it! (she "thhppbbts" the dogs below) Scottie Williams: Hah! (The children move back from the edge and recount their adventure) Tony Afton: Whoah, man- did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' "Rrrarrarrarr".... (rolls over on her back and laughs) He was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I jumped on his head- and I bopped him so good- (The camera moves back so that we can see from next to Sofia Williams, crouching in the tree some distance away) Tony Afton: We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave! Scottie Williams: Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Scottie Williams. Tony Afton: I'm Tony Afton. (He crouches down playfully, waving her tail, she reaches out and bats him) Tony Afton: Tag! You're it! (He jumps back, laughing, instead of chasing, Scottie Williams just looks at her silently, She tries again) Tony Afton: Tag! You're it! You're it! (Still no response, he just stares at her) Tony Afton: Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play? (Getting an idea, she crouches down and goes back to playing his style, with bared teeth and growls, He gets the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly he finds himself hissing at Thomas Rennings's leg, Thomas Rennings meows and Sofia Williams jumps out of the brick and meows back, She ducks her head lower than Thomas Rennings that she nearly touches the tree) Thomas Rennings: Sofia Williams. Sofia Williams: Thomas Rennings! (Mary Schmidt meet her gender-bent, Teddy Afton, Kenny Afton, Andrew Baldimore, Marie Nguyen, Mike Schmidt, Renata Rennings, Brandy Rennings, Cally Afton, Emily Rennings, Steve Rennings, Terrence Afton, William Afton, Kevin Williams, Kevin Afton, Peter Afton, Morgan Afton, Misty Afton, Preteen Thomas Rennings, Preteen Mary Schmidt, Preteen Kenny Afton, Teenage Mary Schmidt, Teenage Thomas Rennings, Adult Mary Schmidt, Adult Thomas Rennings, Teenage Kenny Afton, Hubert Afton, Thurman Afton, Molly Afton, Charlie Emily, Sammy Emily, Henry Emily, Vanny, Springtrap, Plushtrap, Ballora, Glitchtrap, Jason Afton meets his parents and grandparents, Mateo Beltran, Dusty Afton, Frankie Afton, Shad Richardson and Mason Williams arrive behind Thomas Rennings, Bradley Afton, with other children) Sofia Williams: Mary Schmidt. Mary Schmidt: Sofia Williams. Shad Richardson: Shad Richardson, Mason Williams. Great. Now that we all know each other.. Get outta our Houston! Sofia Williams: Your Houston? (she snarls, making Shad Richardson leap backwards over Mason Williams' head in fear) These lands belonged to Mitchell. Thomas Rennings: I banished you from the Houston! Now you and your young child... get out! Sofia Williams: Oh... haven't you met my bro, Scottie? He was hand-chosen by Mitchell to follow in his pawprints... and become Dies! Shad Richardson: Pbbb! That's not a dies... that's a pretty animals! Sofia Williams: Scottie was the last born before you exiled us to the Dying Tunnel, where we have little food, less road... Thomas Rennings: You know the penalty for returning to the Houston! Sofia Williams: But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here. (She nudges Scottie Williams toward Thomas Rennings, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice) Thomas Rennings: Take him and get out. We're finished here. (Thomas Rennings picks up Tony Afton in his hand, Sofia Williams walks over to Thomas Rennings and looks down at a terrified Tony Afton) Sofia Williams: Oh no, Thomas... we have barely begun. (She glares wickedly at Tony Afton, then turns and picks up Scottie Williams in her hands, Thomas Rennings and Tony Afton watch each other dangle as they move apart) Tony Afton: Bye... Scottie Williams: Bye... (Thomas Rennings and the children move off over the ridge, back toward the Pride Lands, while Sofia Williams takes Scottie Williams back to the Dying Tunnel, Once within sight of Pride Rock, Mary Schmidt looks back at Thomas Rennings and Kenny Afton) Mary Schmidt: Thomas? Kenny? Teddy? Kevin? Shad? Frankie? Mason? Mateo? Thomas Rennings: (clears his throat, with Tony Afton still in his hand) (Mary Schmidt smiles back at him, understanding that it's time for The Talk, She and the rest of the Texas move off back home, Thomas Rennings drops Tony Afton along with Kenny Afton, who grins ingratiatingly up at him, he glares sternly back, She looks at the ground, sighing) Teddy Afton: Tony, what the hell happened to you? You could have killed yourself today. Tony Afton: But Guys, I- I didn't mean to disobey- Tony Afton: I know... Thomas Rennings: If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here... and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Children of- Siamese Boy: Children of Moon. I know. Thomas Rennings: Exactly. And you need to be careful. As human Anthropomorphic- Siamese Boy: But what if I don't wanna be Anthropomorphic? It's no fun. Thomas Rennings: That's like saying you don't want to be a gory. It's in your blood... as I am. We are part of each other. (Frankie Afton happily kisses his new girlfriend Daisy Miller and watches many stars in the night sky, loudly thunder rain, but it seems that the spirit of Minda Afton is a replacement because Jayden Afton killed Minda Afton) Minda Afton: (now as a spirit) Frankie, let me tell you about mom who is sick. Frankie Afton: B-But Minda? ma, where are my parents? Tony Afton: Are you... are you... Minda Afton: It's fine. Yes, I'm Minda. Mateo Beltran: Guys, look at the stars, the family, Homer Simpson's mother, Marge's father and many people, Mm-hmm, Lucky Daddy did not enter. (He smiles and playfully pushes her out of the street, Full song, Thomas Rennings and his gangs smile back at him, and snuggle up when Thomas Rennings and his gangs start singing) Thomas Rennings: ♪ I used to be so happy. But without here I feel so low ♪ Kenny Afton: ♪ I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go ♪ Mary Schmidt: ♪ 'Cause once upon a time you were my everything It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing ♪ Cindy Afton: ♪ It's very deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know ♪ (Bart Simpson looks out the window and looks at a moon) Bart Simpson: ♪ I'll never forget you, You'll always be by my side, From the day that I met you, I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die, And I will never want much more, And in my heart I will always be sure, I will never forget you, And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die ♪ (Bart Simpson dances because his many relatives are dead, humming, voice echoes normal and low-pitched, Bart Simpson looks out the window and looks at a moon, there are spirits are Mona Simpson, Clancy Bouvier, Gladys Gurney, Ferdinand Gurney, Yuma Hickman and many people many stars at sunset, including Laura Powers, Clara Stetson, 5th grade girl, Janey Powell, Samantha Stankey and her gangs named Loving Girls and horde of children howling, humming) All: ♪ 'Til the day I die ♪ Andrew Baldimore: ♪ Funny how we both end happy but everything seems alright, ooh, I wonder what will happen, If we went back and put up a fight ♪ Mary Schmidt and Frankie Afton: (Variously with Frankie Afton, repeated with the children) ♪ 'Cause once upon a time you were my everything, It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing, So, just what do you think could ever take you off my mind ♪ Kenny Afton and Mary Schmidt: ♪ I'll never forget you, And you'll always be by my side, From the day that I met you, I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die, And I will never want much more, And in my heart I will always be sure, I will never forget you, And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die ♪ Mary Schmidt: ♪ Doing it, loving it, Everything that we do ♪ Bart Simpson: ♪ And all along, I knew I had something special with you ♪ Mary Schmidt: ♪ But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through ♪ Bart Simpson: ♪ But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you ♪ (All children begin to sing and hum repeatedly) Tony Afton: ♪ I'll never forget you, And you'll always be by my side, From the day that I met you, I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die, And I will never want much more, And in my heart I will always be sure, I will never forget you, And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die ♪ (Mary Schmidt howls singing) Kenny Afton: ♪ 'Til the day I die, 'til the day I die, 'til the day I die, 'Til the day I die, 'til the day I die, 'til the day I die ♪ Mary Schmidt: ♪ I'll never forget you ♪ Kenny Afton: ♪ I will never, never, never, never, never, never ♪ Mary Schmidt: ♪ I'll never forget you ♪ (Kenny Afton extends his hand to Mary Schmidt) Kenny Afton and Mary Schmidt: ♪ 'Til the day I die ♪ (Walking away, changing cameras, Kenny Afton kisses his girlfriend Mary Schmidt and the gangs even though he sees the moon at night, fades to black, Dying Tunnel, then picks up Scottie Williams, She takes him to a sewer, while Haywood Quinn looks scowling) Haywood Quinn: (disgustedly) Ugh. The "chosen one". (Sofia Williams carries Scottie Williams into their "abandoned den", and deposits him in a hollow abandoned tree trunk, he lands with a grunt) Sofia Williams: I now see the path to our glorious return to power! Scottie Williams: But I don't want- Sofia Williams: Hush my little bitch. Hush my little sadden. ♪ Every candle fades to dark, Every fire loses spark, Watch them dance the night away, 'til the heart beat stops. ♪ Scottie Williams: Good night... Sofia Williams: Good night, my little brother. Tomorrow I will sadist you. ♪ The lights are a glow but dimming slowly, With life all alone forever lonely, Watch the night fall away and plan to stay. Listen to the crowd of giggles churning, See to the one who smiles unnerving, Yes, be scared and afraid to run away. ♪ Raymond Afton: ♪ Dark night, stars slow down into the, Deep sky, just awaiting for the Right time, as the clock ticks on the dot. ♪ Haywood Quinn: ♪ Let there, be lighting in the halls; so Unclear, resentment coming at you; full of fear, with eyes already steady to meet the demons. ♪ (Haywood Quinn laughing evilly) Sofia Williams: Mitchell is gone... He was killed by Thomas Rennings along with her gang on the Houston road. Haywood Quinn: Crying motherfucker! Sofia Williams: ♪ The lights are a glow but dimming slowly, With life all alone forever lonely, Watch the night fall away and plan to stay. ♪ Haywood Quinn: ♪ Listen to the crowd of giggles churning, See to the one who smiles unnerving, Yes, be scared and afraid to run away. ♪ Sofia Williams and Haywood Quinn: ♪ Frantic eyes aglow, can't mask the show, Madness stirring ever so si-lent-ly. ♪ Haywood Quinn: ♪ Terror haunts these halls, don't trust these walls, They tell a story so un-wel-com-ing. ♪ Sofia Williams and Mr. Suzuki: (whispers) ♪ Pitter-patter, clitter-clatter, Now you choose or lose the latter, Pitter-patter, clitter-clatter, Time is running out to matter. (repeated 3x) Pitter-patter, clitter-clatter, Now you choose or lose the latter. ♪ Mitchell Afton, Randy Afton and Dying Tunnelers: ♪ The lights are a glow but dimming slowly, With life all alone forever lonely, Watch the night fall away and plan to stay. Listen to the crowd of giggles churning, See to the one who smiles unnerving, Yes, be scared and afraid to run away. ♪ Sofia Williams, Haywood Quinn, Mr. Suzuki, Mitchell Afton, Randy Afton and Dying Tunnelers: ♪ Frantic eyes aglow, can't mask the show, Madness stirring ever so si-lent-ly. Terror haunts these halls, don't trust these walls, They tell a story so un-welcoming. ♪ Sofia Williams and Haywood Quinn: ♪ Every candle fades to dark, Every fire loses spark, Watch them dance the night away, 'til the heart beat stops. ♪ (Sofia Williams with her love interest, Haywood Quinn and Dying Tunnelers are laughing evilly, Fades to black, early in the morning, Kenny Afton groans humps Mary Schmidt is groans in bed) Mary Schmidt: (moans) Yeah, no, no, no! Yeah..! Kenny, stop it! (laughs) Don't rush me! Marie Nguyen: Do you want to go downtown tomorrow after leaving home? Terrence Afton: (heard, demonic voice) I know what it is to seduce. Kenny Afton and Mateo Beltran: Michael, get out of here. That's Riches Cats is alone. Terrence Afton: I heard at the downtown that young children will make you dies. Marie Nguyen and Shad Richardson: We will never do dies. They destroy lives and communities. Terrence Afton: (demonic voice) You have no choice. Kenny Afton: Mom! Renata Rennings: Michael, don't antagonize your brother. Come on, go in the bedroom. (Terrence Afton got madly pressed his thumb with his middle finger towards his mother, Renata Rennings, Kenny Afton and Shad Richardson smiles and waves his hands with a goodbye) Renata Rennings: Now, hey. All right, Riches Cats, finish up. It's a downtown night. Lights out: 6:30. Kenny Afton: What? You said 6:34! Renata Rennings: Hey, finish up. Andrew Baldimore: I don't think I want to go to the downtown. Frankie Afton: We're in preschool now. We need to start doing preschool things. (Marie Nguyen begins to high-pitched voice) Marie Nguyen: Oooh! You want to see Mary, right? (Kenny Afton smiles because Mary Schmidt is beautiful, the flashback started in the cafeteria, Mary Schmidt smiles surprised at Kenny Afton, looks at how sadly she is surprised when she stops crying while blinking next to Mary Schmidt, Shad Richardson and Mason Williams smiles after making a gesture with Riches Cats that makes him proud, Kenny Afton and Mary Schmidt dancing, the flashback ended, Kenny Afton smiles again) Terrence Afton: (demonic voice) Hi. (Riches Cats, Loving Girls and Metal Kids start screaming while frightened by Terrence Afton grinning, Kenny Afton angry loudly) Kenny Afton: Mom! (After going downtown, a crowd of cheering children, Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls go to the hotels, Bart Simpson watches the newspaper go to the page, but Bart Simpson listens and notices that many children cheering like noises) Bart Simpson: Strange... Lisa! dad! Mom! I see many children! There is a group of children outside, mom. (Bart Simpson anxieties) Bart Simpson: It doesn't matter. (Bart Simpson keeps watching and holding newspapers before but yawns and sleeps until he snores) Bart Simpson: (snoring) Eat my shorts... Eat my shorts... Eat my shorts... Eat my shorts... Eat my shorts... Mason Williams: What the hell is going on, man? (Lisa Simpson emerges approaching Mason Williams) Lisa Simpson: Mason! (Mason Williams exasperated) Mason Williams: Yes? Lisa Simpson: Yo boy! News from the main street square. Shad Richardson: Now, this time- (Mason Williams screams as if interrupting and urgently) Mason Williams: Shadie! Bad guys! In the Houston! (Shad Richardson is serious now) Shad Richardson: Mason, take Cindy and Agnes home. Cindy Afton and Agnes Williams: Oh, Shad, can't I go? (Shad Richardson curtly) Shad Richardson: No, boy. (Shad Richardson stops Agnes Williams) Agnes Williams: I never get anywhere. Mason Williams: Oh, little boy, one day you will do it with cats, then you can chase those stupid and bloody from dawn to dusk. Kenny Afton: I know the question is stupid and bloody from dawn to dusk. My mother is pregnant, she is thirty-four weeks old, she has two babies, Michael does not start crying because his mother is pregnant during the children's birth, My mother has children. Milhouse Van Houten: What about me, Kenny? (After going to Dying Tunnel, Thomas Rennings and Kenny Afton and their friends walk to Dying Tunnel) Kenny Afton: Well, this is it. Dying Tunnel. (Milhouse Van Houten whistles, knocks on the door, the siren sounds, covers his ears with the friends and children shouting echoes that fall on the tunnel slide) Kenny Afton and Milhouse Van Houten: Whoa! (Milhouse Van Houten lands in a room and is chained) Milhouse Van Houten: Do you talk about your ironclad contract? (swallows) Oh! Haywood Quinn: Haywood Quinn at your service. You are here for work, hmm? Milhouse Van Houten: Yes. I mean, no! No. Haywood Quinn: Oh, don't be shy. It is not just a job. It's an adventure. Milhouse Van Houten: I hate adventures. All: Mm-hmm. Haywood Quinn: Perfect! You are hired. Let me introduce you to your coworker. I did it. Milhouse Van Houten: Hey! (Haywood Quinn interacts by clicking on the doorbell, a werewolf named Dario rushed, howls, barks, roars knocking at the door, growls, Milhouse Van Houten, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Kenny Afton, Andrew Baldimore, Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen, Thomas Rennings and his friends screaming in terror) Haywood Quinn: Oh, I like it when they scream. Milhouse Van Houten: Wait a minute! What's going on?! Haywood Quinn: Ah, perfect. Dario, Dario, puppy, Gentleman found you a new body. Milhouse Van Houten: Wait! You are not really... Haywood Quinn: Put your bones and your body? (The flashing lights of Haywood Quinn to the hums of the powers with a lot of fire smoke) Haywood Quinn: That's right! (Haywood Quinn laughs maniacally, Tony Afton and Scottie Williams sneak into the Dying Tunnel approaching Haywood Quinn, Scottie Williams murders Haywood Quinn on a cliff on the road, Milhouse Van Houten with his friends and Dario were killed and there was an explosion) Milhouse Van Houten: (in Dario's body, he coughs, sneezes) Oh, I don't feel like me. I. Oh my god! I'm not myself That crazy gadget really worked. Wait Doc! I changed my mind. I don't want the money I want to get my old body back! (Haywood Quinn dies passed out after dying on the road) Dario: (growling) Milhouse Van Houten: Wait! Stop! Dario: growls Milhouse Van Houten: Uh, you monster, me Milhouse Van Houten. Milhouse Van Houten. Do you know, Milhouse Van Houten? Just look in my wallet. You'll see. Ah, that is old. Say ah. It's me, along with my Kenny's girlfriend, Mary Schmidt. Dario: Oh, Mary. Milhouse Van Houten: Yes. And she likes my body and my mind. In the same place, that is. Dario: (growling) Milhouse Van Houten: (shouts) Dario: Mary, Mary, Mary! Milhouse Van Houten: (screaming) Dario: Mary! Milhouse Van Houten: Stop! Hey! What are you going with my body? We have to change our bones again! (Dario growls trying to eat a brick wall and sees Mary Schmidt enter the store) Dario: Ooh, Mary! (Dario smiles wickedly, meanwhile, the store called Everything But Water, Mary Schmidt looks for a bikini) Mary Schmidt: Hmm, nice suit. Not in my penis. (Mary Schmidt throws balloons) Mary Schmidt: Oh my! (Mary Schmidt laughs) Mary Schmidt: What would Kenny and his many gangs think? (Dario hurried to open the door to Minnie, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls drowned screams in the stomach, Dario roaring) Mary Schmidt: Kenny! Oh why, talk about the devil. (Dario growls softly) Mary Schmidt: Uh-uh-uh. Not until we are on the bus. (Dario roars) Kenny Afton: (as cushioned) Be careful! Milhouse Van Houten: Mary, it's a monster! (Mary Schmidt screams in horror, Mary Schmidt grabs Dario) Mary Schmidt: Come on, Milhouse! Let's get out of here! (Mary Schmidt panting) Mary Schmidt: That was close. I think we lost it. Milhouse, help! (Screaming) Milhouse Van Houten: Stop! Oh! Help! Mary, stop! It's me Milhouse. Mary Schmidt: Milhouse? (Milhouse Van Houten nods and says "yes" to him, Dario growls jumping in the car crashing, wailing, running, The young man sees Dario stand in car are fast) Daisy Miller's Brother: (yelling) What the fuck!? Milhouse Van Houten: Wait! (Mary Schmidt screaming) Milhouse Van Houten: You'll be safe here. Mary Schmidt: Go for him, Milhouse! Break your ears! Milhouse Van Houten: Yes! Dario: Uh-oh. (Milhouse Van Houten and Dario fall and land on the wires and zap them again and their brains are changed again, Milhouse Van Houten screams, They crash into a brick wall with a spray pattern, All groups of children The riches cats, metal children and moans of Loving Girls, groans of Milhouse Van Houten and Kenny Afton) The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls: Mary! Mary Schmidt: Guys? Milhouse? Kenny? Thomas? Uh oh! Aah! (Dario barks) Milhouse Van Houten: Hey! Let her go! (Dario roars loudly, blows The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls with a wind like a fast and intense wind, screams, Julius throws The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls Screaming) Mary Schmidt: Guys! (Dario tries to kiss Mary Schmidt, Mary Schmidt slaps Dario, but Dario growls, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls appears dressed, Milhouse Van Houten, Kenny Afton, Thomas Rennings, Bart Simpson and their younger sisters Lisa Simpson and Maggie Simpson whistle) Milhouse Van Houten: Hey, Dario! Let her go! (Dario roaring, Mary Schmidt screaming, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls screaming, Milhouse Van Houten's stick jumps over himself, and he ties the rope to the moving tree, and swings and tangles Dario, until he releases Mary Schmidt along with The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls, Mary Schmidt screaming) Milhouse Van Houten: Mary! (The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls grab their hand and return to the ground) Mary Schmidt: That was close. (Bell rings) Mary Schmidt: Oh. (Dario screaming) Henry Johnson: Well, look at this. We weren't expecting guests today. Would many children like to stay for dinner? Ben Williams: (meddling in Henry Johnson) Yes, stay for dinner. Because you look like a midnight snack! (Henry Johnson bothers) Henry Johnson: Can you give me some space? Ben Williams: I'm helping. Henry Johnson: We've talked about this before. I enter alone I am the main distraction so that everyone can circulate. (Ben Williams shoots a bird with a gun) Ben Williams: Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Henry Johnson: Don't be sorry. Just do it. Sofia Williams: Now, this is a meal that I've been waiting for all my life. What an unexpected surprise, to eat the children of women and men. Wait a second, the woman and the men? How do you know who? Who rules you know where? Shad Richardson does not govern me! (Mary Schmidt pulls, points the gun at Sofia Williams) Mary Schmidt: Bitch! Now who is the boy? Scottie Williams: You killed my mother! Mike Schmidt: Hey, You can't kill Mary Schmidt. Sofia Williams: Any last words?- Scottie Williams and Mary Schmidt: Don't... rush me! (The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls hissing meowing) Sofia Williams: No, no... Good guys. Good girls He became friends. Hey, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! No! No! No! All: Don't rush me! (Mary Schmidt and Scottie Williams thrown Sofia Williams into highway) Sofia Williams: (as falls to screams) Whoa! (The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls shots Dying Tunnel with a guns and sees that Sofia Williams falls on the road and is hit by cars and trucks and turn around look at a stars, Thomas Rennings, Mateo Beltran, Andrew Baldimore, Kenny Afton, Marie Nguyen, Tony Afton, Mary Schmidt, Scottie Williams, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls purr happily howling to sit at the hotel on the city moon, All the children cheering and surprises sees Dario starts screams goes left and right like a hangman and swing, All the children gasps and sees Thomas Rennings) All: Thomas? You're back! (All children smile and hug Thomas Rennings with his older self, teenager Thomas Rennings and adult Thomas Rennings laugh) Thomas Rennings: Thank you guys. I will really miss him, Scottie, Milhouse, Lisa, Bart, Maggie, Mary and Kenny. Shad Richardson: I will really missed you, guys. All: Whoa! (Thomas Rennings and groups of children see that, as witnesses, Sofia Williams is killed and Dario is finally defeated, Sometime later, Kenny Afton and Mary Schmidt sleepily along with The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls in bedroom) Kenny Afton: Good night, Mary. Good night, Charles. Good night, Shad. Good night, Mason. Good night, Thomas. Good night, Agnes. Good night, Cindy. Good night, Andrew. Good night, Mateo. Good night, Marie. Good night, Elizabeth. Good night, Brandy. Good night, Cally. Good night, dad. Good night, mom. Good night, Emily. Good night, Steve. Good night, Sammy. Good night, Charlie. Good night, Uncle Henry. Good night, grandma. Good night, grandpa. Good night, Angela. Good night, Hailey. Good night, Jack. Good night, Mr. Simpson. Good night, Mrs. Simpson. Good night, Bart. Good night, Lisa. Good night, Maggie. Good night, Milhouse. Good night, Mr. Schmidt. Good night, Mrs. Schmidt. Good night, Mike. Good night, Tony. Good night, Teddy. Good night, Frankie. Good night, Kevin. Good night, Daisy. Good night, Scottie. (Kenny Afton looks out the window, Dario howls and barks, Dario chases Charles Afton running with laughter as he dresses up with Mary Schmidt and leaves home) Charles Afton: You can't catch me! (Kenny Afton looked back while smiling because The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls sleeping) Dario: Mary, Mary, Mary! Kenny Afton: Good night, guys. All: Good night, Kenny and Mary. (Kenny Afton smiles, kisses Mary Schmidt, both laughs, smiles and starts kissing him, all laughs, the episode ends in Kenny Afton and Mary Schmidt began kissing while all the children laughing, the text is a family of neon sources called "Coloxus", the light shines, the credits roll) ♪ Tell me somethin', girl ♪ ♪ Are you happy in this modern world? ♪ ♪ Or do you need more? ♪ ♪ Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for? ♪ I'm falling ♪ ♪ In all the good times I find myself ♪ ♪ Longin' for change ♪ ♪ And in the bad times I fear myself ♪ ♪ Tell me something, boy ♪ ♪ Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void? ♪ ♪ Or do you need more? ♪ ♪ Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore? ♪ ♪ I'm falling ♪ ♪ In all the good times I find myself ♪ ♪ Longing for change ♪ ♪ And in the bad times I fear myself ♪ ♪ I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in ♪ ♪ I'll never meet the ground ♪ ♪ Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us ♪ ♪ We're far from the shallow now ♪ ♪ In the shallow, shallow ♪ ♪ In the shallow, shallow ♪ ♪ In the shallow, shallow ♪ ♪ We're far from the shallow now ♪ ♪ Oh, oh, oh, oh ♪ ♪ Whoah! ♪ ♪ I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in ♪ ♪ I'll never meet the ground ♪ ♪ Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us ♪ ♪ We're far from the shallow now ♪ ♪ In the shallow, shallow ♪ ♪ In the shallow, shallow ♪ ♪ In the shallow, shallow ♪ ♪ We're far from the shallow now ♪Category:Transcripts